


how unfortunate

by nobrainjustchiakienstar



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Shotgunning, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, it's Niki so, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobrainjustchiakienstar/pseuds/nobrainjustchiakienstar
Summary: “I told you I’m done with being an idol.” Many times, even.“It’s just for the summer,” again with that awful, too-attractive grin, “Come on, Niki-kyun! You’re so sexy on stage, yaknow~”Rinne really did it this time, and Niki had half a mind to throw him out of his apartment and never, ever let him back in.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	how unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to experiment with more sides of them so this is a little darker than my usual rnnks, set juuuust before the !! main story

Rinne really did it this time, and Niki had half a mind to throw him out of his apartment and never,  _ ever _ let him back in. How could he even fathom for half of a second that Niki would be okay with him just  _ showing up _ with a new set of CosPro contracts when he  _ knew _ that Niki was done with all the idol bullshit?

He’d barged in when Niki had just settled down to eat dinner -- completely unannounced, uninvited, and loud. Niki wasn’t in the mood, he really wasn’t, but Rinne plopped himself down on the cushion opposite Niki and slapped the bundle of paperwork onto the table in front of him with that devilish grin that had no right looking so good on his  _ stupid _ face.

Niki was pissed seeing the all-too-familiar CosPro logo printed arrogantly at the top of the contract; Rinne should’ve considered himself lucky Niki wasn’t starving when he’d shown up or he may have filleted him right then and there.

Well, at least if he minced Rinne now he wouldn’t have to become an idol again. The thought almost seemed more appealing than being jerked around all the time, anyway.

But if he did that he wouldn’t get to see the rare moments Rinne was decent… unfortunately.

“I told you I’m done with being an idol.” Many times, even.

“It’s just for the summer,” again with that awful, too-attractive grin, “Come on, Niki-kyun! You’re so sexy on stage, yaknow~”

Niki scoffed. There was nothing else he could really say to sway Rinne anyway, so he just flipped the contracts face-down so he could finish eating in peace, hoping that the calories would improve his mood somehow. He didn’t acknowledge when Rinne rose from his seat to escape to the balcony; even without him in the apartment, the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

It ruined the flavor of his meal. Unforgivable.

Just within Niki’s line of sight as if he knew exactly what he was doing, Rinne leaned back against the balcony railing and pulled a carton of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket. He knew Niki thought his smoking was disgusting; however, he was also keenly aware that Niki saw that the dim yellow-orange light from the neighborhood’s streetlights made his exhaled smoke look like delicate tendrils of gold and highlighted his sharp features in a too-flattering way, and he managed to look somehow elegant with a smoldering cigarette between his fingers. Damn him for managing to make smoking look hot.

Niki begrudgingly followed him after quickly finishing his food -- maybe he could steal Rinne’s lighter and burn the contracts before kicking him out for good.

Sliding the glass door shut behind him, Niki was immediately assaulted by a sour cloud of smoke as Rinne blew it straight into his face. It was like he was  _ trying _ to be more infuriating, and if that was his goal he was certainly succeeding. Niki waved his hand to disperse the smoke.

“I’m not signing that contract.”

Rinne brought his cigarette to his lips again, holding it there while he reached for Niki’s wrists to pull him closer on the tiny balcony. Niki tried to fight it… maybe he didn’t try  _ that _ hard, but Rinne was truly hard to refuse when he put on his best, most pathetic pleading expression.

His hands drifted to Niki’s shoulders before he took his cigarette between slender fingers again. Niki could pull away, he wanted to, he wanted to snatch the foul-smelling cigarette and put it out on that stupid contract and watch it burn holes into that obnoxious CosPro logo, he wanted to kick Rinne back onto the street where he’d picked him up four years ago and change his locks, but the look on Rinne’s  _ stupid, pretty _ face and the feeling of his fingertips grazing Niki’s nape kept him in place.

What did Niki ever do to deserve this awful lot in life?

“Come on, Niki,” Rinne took a drag and exhaled slowly; Niki wrinkled his nose at the offensive smell. “We’ll have a unit this time! Crazy:B can’t happen without that ‘nutritional Niki smile’ o’ yours.”

“I don’t care about Crazy:Bullshit,” Niki could feel his resolve wavering like the smoke trailing from the end of Rinne’s cigarette, “I’m not going back to being an idol and it doesn’t matter how much you beg.”

“I’m not begging,” Rinne’s tone turned dark, “I know you’ll follow me, you always do.” He took another long drag off his dying cigarette.

Niki attempted to protest but Rinne grabbed his chin, holding his mouth agape as the words died in his throat, replaced instead by the smoke from Rinne’s lungs. It burned and had a flavor Niki immediately wished to forget, yet he inhaled and held it in until he felt light-headed, though he wasn’t sure if the fuzziness was caused by the residual nicotine, the lack of air, or the barest contact of Rinne’s lips on his. He hated that Rinne could just grab him and do what he pleased, he hated that he  _ enjoyed  _ it. He hated how Rinne could just  _ say _ Niki would do anything he asked, and he hated that he had yet to prove Rinne wrong. He especially hated that he found this side of Rinne so attractive; it truly was just impossible to say no. Niki was really unlucky to have met Rinne all those years ago.

When Rinne pulled away, Niki blew the smoke back into his face. He deserved it.

“Sign the contract,” Rinne said as he flicked ashes off the end of his stupid cigarette. “Just this one summer, then see if you want to quit.”

Niki sighed, took the stump of a cigarette from Rinne, and pulled the last bit of life from it, watching the last of the smoke escape from his own lungs into the night air. “Why should I?”

“Because you love me.”

Niki supposed he was right, as usual.

How unfortunate.

**Author's Note:**

> stan crazy:b  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/shiinyniki)


End file.
